Las vueltas de la vida
by Shmootzie
Summary: La vida es una verdadera montaña rusa. Una ruleta. Por que la vida da tantas vueltas, que mientras tu planeas lo que haras y como lo haras, las cosas que te pasan mientras tu haces eso….se llaman Vida. Draco, Ginny, Blaise descubren esto.AU. Some slash
1. Introduccion

Disclaimer. Largo. Muy largo.

Crash and burn, ya no se como seguirlo. Así que le doy comienzo a esta nueva serie, que espero les guste.

Hace poco comencé a ver la serie de televisión Queer as Folk. Es sobre un grupo de amigos gay. El punto es que la relación entre dos de los personajes principales me recuerda un poco la relación que tuve/tengo con uno de mis mejores amigos (recientemente nos graduamos de la escuela y me anuncio sutilmente que ya no soy parte de su vida…luego me invito un café)

Finalmente la vida ha dado muchas vueltas. Acabo de acabar mi carrera, estoy comenzando un nuevo trabajo (tengo altas probabilidades de irme a vivir a otra ciudad) y mi circulo de amigos incorporo personas que JAMAS hubiera pensando que serian parte de mi vida. Personas que hacia un año no sabia que existían y me importaban poco o nada, ahora son de las mas importantes. Y personas que antes eran los mejores amigos, nos lastimamos y no es lo que era antes. La vida da muchas muchas vueltas.

Se las dedico a esas personas. A los que están ahora y los que ya no están. A todos mis amigos.

Todo lo anterior es lo que me inspiro a escribir esta historia. Tiene elementos de lo que he dicho anteriormente pero es una historia propia. Es una historia echa para los personajes que manejo. Es un proyecto importante.

Ojala disfruten tanto leyéndola como yo escribiéndola. Espero hacerles sentir algo cuando la lean y recordarles algún punto de sus vidas. Bueno o malo. Es el objetivo.

Lucius para esta historia será una mala persona con Draco. Otros de mis fics lo pintan como un hombre de familia, este no es el caso. Jejeje.

Gracias de antemano por leer este fic. Espero sus reviews.

HP y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Vueltas de la vida**

_Londres: __Utopia Bar: Sabado 1:02 am_

_Muchas personas creen en el destino. Creen que tenemos un camino ya preestablecido, y que no importa que hagamos no podremos salir de el. Creen que por estar en una situación ya no pueden salir de ella. _

_C__reen que por nacer y crecer en un círculo social especifico, no pueden cambiarlo. Aunque lo odien. Caen en los estereotipos y portan orgullosamente (resignadamente) la etiqueta que la sociedad impuso sobre ellos. _

_¿Qué mejor ejemplo que las casas de Howgarts? Las etiquetas que automáticamente aquel estupido sombrero nos pone…sobre todo cuando perteneces a dos casas. _

_Slytherin._

_Gryffindor._

_Malhechor._

_Heroe._

_Manipulador_

_Noble_

_Sangre pura._

_Sangre sucia._

_  
El mundo para este tipo de personas se vuelve tan pequeño...y a veces te sientes tan atrapado…asfixiado… Pero el si quiera pensar "salir" de ese mundo, que conoces, a un mundo que NO conoces, a un mundo que probablemente te odia…(Siendo Slytherin tus probabilidades de que esto sea verdad son de un 97/100) se te hiela la sangre. Muchos viven y mueren sin siquiera en pensar en esa posibilidad._

_Por otro lado __están aquellos que la vida es una __**Misión**__. Viven por cumplir un objetivo. Por un ideal. Cada día se levantan y comienzan su día realizando las acciones que los acerquen mas al cumplimiento de esa __**Misión**__. Todo lo demás es secundario...su familia, sus amigos…su propia vida. Todo es menos importante, que la __**Mision. **__Y por lo tanto, al se menos importante, es sacrificable…._

_He vivido toda mi vida rodeado de ese tipo de personas. Mortifagos y miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ambos, viviendo por una misión. Los mortifagos sacrificando sus vidas, y las vidas de sus hijos por llevar a Voldemort al poder. Harry Potter y sus amigos, sacrificando sus vidas y las de sus familias por evitarlo. Los mortifagos renunciando a su estatus, a sus negocios, a todo. Sacrificando otras vidas. Y ahora que la guerra ha terminado…que les queda a aquellos que sobrevivieron?_

_NADA_

_Solo ruinas y cenizas._

_Solo los pedazos de lo que sacrificaron._

_Tumbas. _

_Memorias._

_Dolor._

_Estupidos_

_Todos son unos estupidos._

_La vida no es camino 100 trazado. Y tampoco tenemos una razon por la que venimos al mundo. ¿Por qué tratamos de ordenarlo?_

_Lo que es real es que la vida es un caos. Una verdadera montaña rusa. Una ruleta. Por que la vida da tantas vueltas, que mientras tu planeas lo que haras y como lo haras, las cosas que te pasan mientras tu haces eso….se llama VIDA. Por eso nunca digas nunca. _

_  
Los muggles tienen una frase que me encanta: "Si quieres que Dios se ria, cuentale tus planes"_

_Y me queda claro una cosa: En este mundo, solo hay una cosa segura: Vas ha morir. No importa que pase. Algún día exhalaras tu ultimo suspiro _

_Por eso siempre puedes salir. Por eso siempre hay opciones. Por eso siempre siempre todo puede cambiar en el último momento._

_  
Y el que no lo crea, puede venir al Bar Utopía cualquier sábado por la noche y ver lo que estoy viendo yo. Puede venir a sentarse conmigo y tomarse un trago (pagándolo el por supuesto, por mera cortesía) y preguntarme como es que acabe aquí. _

_Le __sorprendería la historia._

_Bastante._

_Pero a nadie le interesa realmente. La mayoría sacaron ya sus conclusiones. Y que equivocada puede llegar a estar una persona. _

"Blaise"

Blaise salio de sus meditaciones y miro a la persona que lo había llamado. Los años habían sido amables….no perdón, extremadamente generosos con ella. Cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura, piel blanca salpicada de pecas que la hacian ver adorable y ojos color chocolate…que nunca se cansaría de ver. No muy alta, no muy baja. Cuerpo atlético por su continua practica de quidditch. Simpática y amigable. Y hoy estaba vestida para ligar y devastar corazones.

"Gin. Estaba pensando que ya no vendrías. ¿Qué tal te fue?"

Ginny Weasley se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla y le dio un breve abrazo.

"Mejor de lo que pensaba. El juez finalmente me dio la entrevista. Ahora tengo la exclusiva!"

Blaise enarco una ceja.  
"Tu siempre obtienes las entrevistas Gin. Por algo eres la reportera estrella del Profeta y de London Info"

Ginny asintió pero distraídamente. Estaba buscándolo.

Como siempre.

Blaise apunto a una de las tarimas.

Ginny volteo y su rostro se ilumino al verlo.

Draco Malfoy, dios de la fiesta nocturna de Londres bailaba sensualmente con alguna chica que habia conocido recientemente y con la que probablemente acabaria la noche en su loft. Y que en la mañana regresaria en su casa en taxi…ofendida o no, dependia meramente de la chica o chico…la bisexualidad de Draco ademas de su voraz apetito sexual no eran un secreto. Cabello un poco largo, a la nuca, y negro (se lo habia cambiado cuando llego a Londres aunque a veces lo cambiaba a blanco…con ambos colores se veia bien), ojos azul grisaceos y un cuerpo atletico, musculoso con un trasero maravilloso (en opinión de Ginny, no de Blaise) , entallado en unos jeans muy justos y una camisa negra, era la imagen de la perfeccion.

Draco sintió sus miradas sobre el y volteo. Vio a Ginny, se acerco a su pareja, le dijo algo al oído. La chica abrió los ojos como platos y su expresión se torno indignada mientras Draco bajaba de la tarima y caminaba hacia Ginny y Blaise.

"Llegaste tarde" fue su saludo.

"Si lo se, perdón. Estaba ocupada. El jue.."

Draco no le dio tiempo de terminar y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca. "Bailamos?"

Ginny asintió.

Unos momentos después Draco bailaba sensualmente con Ginny. Sus caderas se pegaban y sus cuerpos buscaban un continuo contacto físico. Cualquier persona que no supiera quienes eran, pensarian que eran pareja. Como Blaise y los frecuentes de Bar Utopia sabian que Ginny era la mejor amiga de Draco. La princesa del Bar.

Blaise de un golpe termino la bebida, y se paro en busca de una pareja para esta noche, ya que al parecer esos dos no le prestarían atención esta noche.

Miro a la rubia que aun miraba desconcertada a Draco mientras bailaba con Ginny. Era la modelo de la nueva campaña de ropa interior de Virgina Clothes. Camino hacia ella...como amigo de Draco no podía desperdiciar tan perfecto ejemplar.

Con una ultima mirada a sus amigos, Blaise sonrió recordando su meditación de hacia unos momentos…

_Malfoy y Weasley, mejores amigos. Sin duda…la vida daba muchas muchas vueltas._


	2. Mejores amigos y un poco mas

Un poco de introduccion a que esta pasando.

Saludos a todos

* * *

Draco siempre odio a los muggles. Ahora es una ironia que viviera como un muggle. Y que le gustara tanto.

Cuando termino la guerra, decidio dejar el mundo magico. Convencio a sus dos mejores amigos de irse a vivir con el. Londres. ?or que no un lugar mas lejano? Su madre seguia viva. Increiblemente furiosa por su decision de alejarse del mundo que lo vio crecer, pero muy en el fondo lo comprendia. Por eso lo ayudo a reclamar sus derechos como un Black, pues aunque su padre lo desheredo por su tracion a su "Obscura alteza", Narcisa Malfoy...err Black, amaba demasiado a su hijo para aplicarla tambien.

Draco sonrio. ?omo no iba a querer irse, despues de todo lo que paso?espues de la tortura que vivio a manos de los colegas de su padre? Ademas en el mundo de Harry Potter todo el mundo esperaba algo de el. Despues de todo era un Malfoy. Algunos esperaban que fuera un monstruo. Otros que fuera el lider obscuro que resucitaria el movimiento y los llevaria a la victoria. Otros queria que se volviera un cadaver lo mas pronto posible...su padre entre ellos.

Salio de sus ensoñaciones cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y los pasos de la persona que entraba intentando ser silenciosa.

Draco le dio una larga fumada al churro con el que jugueteaba en ese momento. Sintio como poco a poco se iba relajando y cerro los ojos disfrutando un momento la sensaci?.

"No es muy temprano para eso?" pregunto Ginny y sin pedirle permiso, se lo quito, ella misma fumo un poco y lo apago.

"Mm acabas de tirar a la basura, 8 libras"

"Siempre adquiriendo lo mejor, eh Black?"

"Siempre." Draco estiro la mano, la cual Ginny tomo pensando que Draco iba a levantarse de la cama.  
Con un gritito cayo a la cama y Draco la abrazo.

"Es muy temprano para estar despierto..contestando a tu pregunta anterior"

"Tengo una entrevista en dos horas. Y es en el mundo magico. Solo vine a revisar si seguias respirando despues de la borrachera de ayer" protesto la pelirroja pero no hizo ningun esfuerzo por liberarse. La casa de Draco estaba cerca de la entrrada a Diagon Alley y si todo salia mal, siempre podia aparecer...

La casa de Draco era un enorme loft, anteriormente una bodega abandonada. La entrada te haria pensar que si entrabas ahi, lo unico que encontrarias era un monton de basura y probablemente un nido de ratas...cosa que en su momento fue cierta. Pero con una buena suma de dinero invertida y muchos dias de trabajo por parte de Blaise, Draco y Ginny el lugar era la cueva perfecta para uno de los solteros mas deseados de la ciudad. Decorado con estilo moderno, cada mueble seleccionado cuidadosamente, Ginny amaba el lugar. Encontrar el lugar y decorarlo fue de las primeras cosas en las que Draco mostro pasion e interes, despues de que llegaran a Londres.

Ginny se acomodo mejor. Quien hubiera pensado que Draco acabaria viviendo como un muggle? que ella seria su mejor amiga?Se mordio un labio ante el pensamiento de mejor amiga.Respiro hondo. Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes...

" por que suspira ahora Srita Weasley?"

"Estoy tratando de mantener la respiracion Sr. Black dado al extremo olor a sexo y alcohol que usted maneja"

_Olor que totalmente amo. Y me rompe el corazon._

"Mmm? tu forma de decirme que me bañe?"

Ginny se rio. Draco sonrio un poco y se levanto. con un rapido movimiento se quito la camisa de dormir y los pantalones, quedando en boxers.

"Quieres unirte?" pregunto con una voz increiblemente seductora

Ginny se dejo de reir. Habia visto a Draco incontables veces en boxers, traje de baño e incluso desnudo, por diversas razones. Pero siempre que hacia ese tipo de comentarios, dejaba a Ginny helada por fuera...y ardiendo por dentro. Si fuera hombre seguro ya habria manifestaciones fisicas al respecto.

Draco se rio un poco."Oh vamos, no me veas asi. Estaba bromeando. Quieres un cafe?"

_Por supuesto que estabas bromeando...por que somos mejores amigos verdad?_

Ginny logro que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro. Un poquito triste a decir verdad.

"No, gracias. Blaise hoy se levanto temprano y me preparo un desayuno fabuloso. Creo que queria disculparse por perder sus llaves,otra vez y despertarme"  
"?omo puedes vivir con el"  
"No todo el mundo es un exitoso publicista Sr. Black. Hay que tener alguien con quien compartir gastos. Y mas en una ciudad como Londres"  
"En efecto. Pero Blaise..."  
"Hablas como si no hubieras sido su compañero por 6 años"  
"Precisamente por eso lo digo" Draco ya estaba en la cocina, preparandose su reglamentario cafe de la mañana.

Ginny nego con la cabeza y camino hasta el. "Debo irme. Pero cuidate mucho...ok? Nos hablamos mas tarde"  
"Si. Suerte en tu entrevista" La encamino hasta la puerta Ginny le iba ha dar un beso en la mejilla.  
Draco se lo dio en la boca. Breve y pequeño.  
"Ese fue un beso de buena suerte"  
"Muchas gracias...la necesitare"

Ginny bajo las escaleras del loft.  
El frio le pego en la cara. Suspiro.

_Mejores amigos..._


	3. Sinner

El largo cabello rubio le cayo por la espalda, envolviendola. Los ojos azules brillaban divertidos  
y la boca, normalmente una linea fina sin expresion alguna estaba viva y hambrienta, como lo demostro  
en el momento que aquel pequeño boton de rosa le arranco un beso mientras habiles y expertas manos lo desnudaban.

Esto era pecado y Blaise lo sabia.

Cada vez que terminaba de vestirse y daba el beso de despedida, se juraba asi mismo que no lo volveria hacer. Que  
no volveria a tocarla. Y asi se iba y se unia a Draco en su vida de excesos, de cama en cama, sin importar si era hombre o mujer  
en un esfuerzo por quitar su delicado aroma de su piel, el sabor de sus labios de su boca y su recuerdo de su mente.

Y cada vez que ella lo llamaba...no podia resistirse.

El dia de hoy, era tierna y estaba contenta. La mujer ademas de una reina de hielo, era una niña juguetona y en esas raras ocasiones  
estar con ella era increiblemente divertido y placentero.

Cuando terminaron, los dos cayeron exhaustos en la cama. Sus dedos largos y finos recorrian el pecho de Blaise y recargo en su hombro.

En momentos asi queria decirle que la amaba.  
La unica vez que lo hizo y de la cual se arrepiente todavia...se burlo de el por tres horas recordandole que todavia era un niño. Blaise lo hizo peor, preguntandole si lo amaba.  
La risa se torno una carcajada y al final una sonrisa a decir un poco cruel.

"¿Como esta?"  
Blaise suspiro.  
Y cuando hacia ese tipo de preguntas tambien recordaba lo terrible de lo que estaba haciedo.  
"Bien"  
"¿Solo bien?"  
"Esta bastante bien de hecho. Acaba de conseguir una firme de varios millones de dolares americanos..."  
"No me interesan sus tonterias muggles niño. Lo que quiero saber es cuando regresará a casa"

Nunca volvera, quiso contestarle.  
Draco todavia no podia olvidar lo que habia sufrido a mano de los death eater. Despues de su rescate pasaron casi 6 meses para que Draco pudiera ver una varita sin empezar a temblar.  
Casi un año para que pudiera tomar una.  
Draco renegaba de la magia.  
Lo que lo habia hecho diferente y especial a los muggles lo habia lastimado en lo mas profundo.  
Cerro los ojos.  
No podía olvidar aquella imagen de la piltrafa humana, catatonica, sangrante, desnutrida y violentada de mil y un maneras, que habia sacado del frio calabozo de la mansion Lestrange.  
Por eso habia decidido vivir en Londres Muggle. Por eso habia renunciado a la magia y a su vida anterior. No solo por el que dirán.  
"No se lo he preguntado. Sabes que Drake y yo no hablamos de esas cosas"  
"Se niega a venir a la mansion. Dice que si lo quiero ver debo ir a Londres"  
"¿Y por que no lo complaces?"  
Narcisa nego con la cabeza. Podía ser tan cabezadura como su hijo.  
Y ese pensamiento le recordo que estaba desnudo al lado de la madre de su mejor amigo...el cual si se enteraba lo mataria...sin la menor duda.  
Recordo como habia empezado todo. El estaba en la mansion como invitado , tenia 16 años, Lucius acababa de ser metido a prisión y Draco estaba en alguna reunión Death Eater.  
Y Narcisa estaba aburrida. Y entonces se dio cuenta que la belleza de la madre de Blaise habia sido heredada por su atractivo y joven hijo.  
Y se dedico a seducirlo y lo logro.

"Puedes venir a Londres conmigo esta tarde, si asi lo deseas. Te escoltare todo el camino."  
Narcisa sonrio.  
"¿Y como regresare yo sola a la mansión? Es altamente inapropiado"  
"te escoltare de regreso"  
"¿Y como podria pagarle ese favor tan caballeroso Sr. Zabini?"

El pago esa noche sería más inapropiado que una mujer de su estatus anduviera sola. Pero Narcisa habia salido furiosa de la junta con su hijo que le informo que jamas pensaba regresar al mundo magico permanentemente.  
Y cuando Narcisa Malfoy estaba enojada, era todavia mejor amante que cuando estaba contenta.


	4. A good friend for Draco

Cuando lo veias, se veia bastante comun.

No se veia especialmente inteligente. No era especialmente hermoso, ni grande. Ni siquiera parecia poseer magia y en efecto no la tenia. Probablemente si lo hubieras encontrado, como Draco lo encontro el dia que se conocieron, no te hubieras dignado a verlo.

Pero cuando Draco lo conocio, habia sido un dia de aquellos en los que se habia sentido melancolico y habia salido a dar una vuelta por Londres. Venia muy concentrado en sus pensamientos y peor aun, sus recuerdos, cuando choco con el. Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y se encontro un par de ojos color cafe claros, llenos de una tristeza infinita, y dejo de respirar hasta que el dueño de esos ojos volteo la cara visiblemente indignado y prosiguio su camino lo mas dignamente que la cojera que en esos momentos presentaba se lo permitio. Draco lo observo alejarse por unos momentos y lo miro con atencion. Feas heridas y cicatrices, demostraban que aquel habia estado en muchas peleas. Pero tambien que habia sido maltratado, pues se podian adivinar las cicatrices echas por cadenas o algo parecido. Estaba flaco, desnutrido y aunque se habia alejado tan dignamente como lo habia podido hacer, era una imagen miserable.

Y entonces fue como Draco lo siguio y sintiendose un completo imbecil le ofrecio llevarlo a su casa, con tonos suaves y comenzo a caminar sin voltear atras. No queria presionarlo y no queria decepcionarse, ya que siempre cabia la posibilidad de que no lo hubiera seguido, y que hubiera preferido quedarse en las calles. O que no lo hubiera entendido. Por lo que fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarlo justo detras de el.

Desde ese dia, la amistad entre ellos habia crecido, hasta hacerlo muy importante para Draco. Ginny y Blaise lo adoraban y el queria mucho a Ginny, al grado que siempre que llegaba Ginny se iba con ella, y lo ignoraba. Blaise era otra historia. A veces lo volvia loco, pues no importaba cuantas veces dijera que NO hacia lo que se le daba la gana, al punto de exasperar a Draco. Pero despues era perdonado, cuando llegaba y se sentaba junto a el y lo miraba con aquellos inmensos ojos cafes que ya no solo estaban tristes si no tambien llenos de lealtad y cariño. A donde fuera tenia amigos, sobre todo niños. Amaba a los niños. Y extrañamente a las mujeres. La mesera de la cafeteria de arriba, era una devota fan.

En definitiva, Cosmo se veia como un perro comun y corriente. Pero para Draco era el perro mas especial del mundo, pues era SU perro. Y aunque no fuera el mas inteligente ni el mas bonito, era una excelente mascota y un buen compañero.

Y ademas con un excelente juicio para con las personas.

A la unica persona que habia mordido en toda su estancia en el departamento de Draco habia sido, desde luego a Ron Weasley. 


	5. Dark memories

Este capitulo es para que se den una idea de como torturaron a Draco en la mansion Lestrange. Not a nice chapter. No muy grafico

* * *

"Oh Malfoy... te pareces tanto a mocoso. O tu mocoso mas bien se parece a ti. Cabello plateado, ojos grises. Habia una leyenda que decia que los Malfoys erais descendientes de la luna. Y siempre se casan con mujeres hermosas, por lo que sus hijos son hermosos tambien.

Draco que hermoso era!!! Era como tu cuando eramos jovenes. Arrogante y hermoso. Y supe que tenia que quebrarlo. Destruirlo. Y la ultima vez que lo vi, era una piltrafa como tu, pero la diferencia es que tu hijo estaba muerto en vida, como lo estaremos tu y yo despues del beso de dementor. Como una muñeca rota.

¿Me escuchas Malfoy?

Una muñequita de porcelana. Sucia y tirada en el piso, olvidada, rota, ojos vidriosos y silencio. Por que no hay nada dentro de ella.

Crucio, torturas manuales, torturas mentales...me queda claro que esta muy unido a su madre. Siempre que la veia arder o morir, era cuando mas gritaba, por lo que paso muchas veces. Y los latigos...Draco nos veia entrar y temblaba Lucius. Temblaba como la rata cobarde que era, al ser hijo tuyo.

Ah y las noches que pasamos con el. Era un excelente amante. Nos entretuvo mucho en algunas reuniones donde no habia suficientes chicas para satisfacer a los invitados o habia algun invitado con gustos especiales.

Fue mi juguete favorito.

Y el de Lord Voldemort.

Y el de todos los mortifagos."

"BASTA"

"¿Basta que Lucius? Solo te estoy haciendo un comentario acerca de la estancia de mi querido sobrino en nuestra mansion"

"Bella...porfavor..." Lucius Malfoy estaba temblando. Se imagino todo lo que aquella enferma mujer le habia hecho a Draco y estaba luchando contra las nauseas y el deseo de lanzarse contra la reja de la celda. La mujer sonreia sentada, en la celda de enfrente.

"Una vez lo amarre con una soga al cuello y lo deje en el borde de un escalon. Si se dormia...se ahorcaria. Tu hijo tiene buen aguante, fueron 3 dias antes de que cayera de bruces. El elfo domestico corto la soga ya cuando estaba casi muerto..."

La noche en Azkaban continuo. Y Bella nunca se quedo callada.

Lucius Malfoy por primera vez, deseo la muerte.


	6. Feeling nothing

Penso que volverla a ver tendría más significado. Que habría más emociones involucradas. Penso que en cuanto la viera, el

sentimiento que estuvo ligado a ella aparecería de nuevo: una especie de amor/odio que le costaba trabajo manejar y mas

trabajo aun entender. Recordaba aquellos primeros años donde juntos estudiaban hasta el amanecer y su suave voz explicandole

pociones, por que no importa que Snape lo favoreciera, Draco nunca habria sacado las calificaciones que sacaba sin su ayuda.

Recordaba aquellas tardes, donde ella, sentada en la banca lo veía entrenar, en su afán de ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch.

Despues caminarian hasta el lago y soñarían con un futuro, juntos, pues asi habia dictado desde que habían nacido que debía

ser. Recordo aquellas noches donde ella jugaba con su cabello, despues de una sesión de besos y toqueteo, pues jamás se

hubiera atrevido a algo más, ya que era altamente inapropiado. El la llenaba de besos y se concentraba en aquella

extraña,deforme nariz. Nunca había sido bonita, pero era atractiva. La quería, y podría haberla amado si no se hubiera

volcado tanto a la causa del señor Obscuro y no hubiera insistido tanto que lo de Dumbledore era su deber. La habria amado y

no la hubiera odiado si lo hubiera apoyado en lugar de presionarlo como todos los demás.

Pero no había sentido nada de lo que esperaba. Cuando la vió llegar, vestida elegantemente del brazo de su padre no sintió

nada. Ni felicidad. Ni tristeza. Ni amor. Ni interes. Reconoció en ella a la que hubiera sido su esposa, una perfecta esposa

trofeo, que dejaba de un lado sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos para ser una perfecta dama de sociedad. Tampoco sintió

nada, cuando ella lo miro, despues de 4 años, y apareció una mueca de disgusto, seguro causada por su indumentaria muggle, la

cual Draco debía admitir no era para la ocasión. Unos jeans Versace, ajustados y una camisa negra con una gran cruz celta

roja en el medio. Lentes obscuros y el cabello rubio platino, peinado al estilo surfer. El padre ni siquiera se dignó a

mirarlo.

Draco firmó el documento y se lo paso. El documento que la hacía libre de casarse con quien ella quisiera. Se eliminaba el

contrato de matrimonio firmado hacía más de dos décadas. Pensó en que sentía cuando lo estaba firmando. Nada.

Al final, ella fue la que sorprendentemente le pidió un momento a su padre para despedirse. Y entonces ella al parecer si

sentía algo, por que comenzo a llorar. Y recordo aquellas noches en las que ella lloraba, y el sentía que se moría. Y penso

amargamente que aun, aunque ella estuviera arruinando su perfecto maquillaje, tampoco sentía nada. Le reclamo, le dijo que

por que la habia dejado, por que renunciaba a ser quien era, que viera en lo que se habia convertido. UN MUGGLE!!! Y le pidio

perdon, perdon por haberlo dejado en la mansión Lestrange, que jamás penso que lo fueran a torturar, a despedazar del modo

que lo hicieron. Y Draco no sintio nada. Ella lloro y lloro y Draco, recordando como era antes, la abrazo. Y ella lloro y

balbuceo y pidio perdon, le dijo que lo odiaba, que lo amaba, algunas veces en la misma oración.

Cuando terminó, se separó de él. Con un rápido y casi de manera insconsciente se arreglo su maquillaje. Se despidió de el.

Quedaron de mandarse un buho para ir a almorzar un día de la semana siguiente. Le pidió disculpas de no invitarlo a la boda,

pero no creía que Goyle lo aceptará. El le dijo que no habia problema, entendía perfectamente y además tenía planes para ir a

NY ese fin de semana.

Cuando se despidieron, ambos sabían que ninguno de los mandaría el buho. Y Draco..no sintió nada.

No se equivocaron. De hecho,nunca volvieron ha hablar. A los dos meses Pansy Parkinson, se volvió la flamante mujer florero

del señor Goyle. 


	7. Mother Weasley

Draco estaba sentado en la cocina de la Madriguera comiendo(jugando con su comida mas que nada) silenciosamente el enorme plato de guisado del dia que Molly Weasley acaba de preparar para el... y ahora era observado por Molly atentamente.

Para entender esta escena hay que entender primero la naturaleza de Molly. Molly Weasley antes que nada, antes de ser esposa, hija, hermana o amiga, es madre. Su instinto maternal es mas fuerte que cualquier otro. Es su guia y su razon de ser. Esa es una de las razones que Harry Potter se hizo parte de la famlia Weasley como ningún otro amigo de los chicos. Harry no tenia a nadie, era un pequeño cachorro huérfano...y Molly se encargo de acogerlo en su amplio regazo...y darle todo el amor que merecía/necesitaba. Poco o nada tenia que ver el hecho de que fuera el chico elegido. Y por la misma razon esta Draco, estaba sentando como uno mas en la Madriguera...a pesar de todos los problemas y objeciones que ello conlleva. Por que Molly no pudo resistir cuando llego por primera vez Draco a la casa...casi un cadáver, solo, desprotegido...y lastimado, lastimado tan profundamente que dolia verlo. Y su corazón...lo acogió casi en automatico y aun mas profundamente que a Harry.

Draco en ese momento llevaba puesto el suerte verde con una pequeña D bordada a la altura del pecho en el lado derecho. Discreta y elegante. Regalo de su ultima navidad.

Si bien Blaise y Ginny habian sido claves en su recuperacion. Molly le dio a Draco algo que nadie mas se le habia ocurrido ofrecerle, por que no pensaron que lo fuera a necesitar o pensaron que serian rechazados...(una mezcla de los dos, agregados con la incapacidad de lidiar incluso con sus propios sentimientos) , le ofrecio un refugio. Un par de brazos que lo tomaran y lo protegieran de todo lo de fuera, de todo lo que estaba pasando. Y muchas noches en ese horrible año post guerra, Molly olvidaba que ella tambien habia perdido mucho...a Arthur para empezar y en busca de consuelo dejaba que aquel chico de casi 18 años llorara todos sus miedos y frustraciones con ella, mientras aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Por que necesitaba creer que todo estaría bien, para evitar que el dolor la carcomiera.

"La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre Molly"

No Sra. Weasley. Molly. Desde la primera vez que volvió ha emitir palabra.

"Nunca tienes hambre...por eso eres asi de flaco. Si vienes a mi casa, ese plato tiene que quedar limpio"

Draco sonrio. Su culpa, por si quiera intentar discutir.

"Si señora..."

Draco comió. Amaba la comida casera de Molly, aunque nunca lo admitiría. La mujer sabiendo que iba ha venir, (probablemente Ginny se lo había comentado) le había preparado su favorito. Lo único es que de verdad si no tenia mucha hambre.

Molly espero. Lo mejor es que Draco empezara ha hablar. Solo Dios sabía que tan hermético podía ser ese chico si se lo proponía. Así que se puso hablar de sus nietos, hijos de Charly y Bill, tres niños y dos niñas...por que al parecer Fleur solo podía tener niñas, pero no importaba por que se sabe que los Weasley necesitan un poco as de estrógeno en sus filas. Hablo de cómo Fred era muy probable que ahora que George por fin se le habia propuesto a Angelina., se le propusiera a su respectiva novia. Bodas múltiples, que increíble no? Evito hablar de Ron o de Hermione o Harry. Era un punto sensible, sobre todo Ron.

Draco termino de devorar el pedazo de pastel de chocolate frente a la mesa y miro su te silencioso.

"Quiere que regrese al mundo mágico"

Molly se puso seria.

"Naturalmente, eres su hijo y heredero"

Draco nego con la cabeza. "Era...mi padre me ha desheredado"

"Sabes que no es valido. El estado legal de tu padre evita que realice cualquier acción legal, incluyendo desheredarte. ¿Puedes seguir apareciendo en la mansión?"

Draco se encogió los hombros.  
"Claro que puedes"

"Si, sin embargo no significaba nada. Hablaba en serio cuando le dije que no quería regresar. Pero hoy ha ido una vez más, y me ha dicho que me deje de tonterías...que es tiempo de volver a ser la cabeza de la familia. ¿qué donde esta mi orgullo? Que ahora soy un simple muggle..." frunció el ceño un poco. "Y de hecho, no me importa ser un simple muggle pero..."

El deber llamaba a Draco. Desde chico había sido educado sobre el honor familiar , sobre la responsabilidad del heredero de seguir tradiciones, de seguir con la familia. Su familia, a pesar de su reciente caída, fue una familia respetada por sus actos heroicos, por sus aportaciones al mundo mágico e incluso al mundo muggle. Incluso hubo una epoca, donde hombres y mujeres de la familia, sacrificaron sus vidas, su sanidad, por proteger al Heredero.

Y estaba el llamado de la magia. Draco sabía que lo más sano, lo que mantendría las pesadillas, los recuerdos lejos...sería olvidarse alguna vez que fue mago, romper la varita nueva que habia adquirido y abrazar a Drake Black completamente. Pero no podía. La magia pulsaba por sus venas, su herencia lo llamaba, su mundo...aunque lo hubiera herido mortalmente, no podía dejarlo ir.

Molly sabía todo esto, sin que el chico lo tuviera que decir. Pero tenía que decirlo el.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil terminar con esto? No quiero regresar."

"No regreses. Ahora eres dueño de tu vida, Draco." Molly suspiro. "Has logrado sobreponerte, has logrado sanar, has rehecho tu vida...como un simple muggle, si, pero como un muggle que hace lo que quiere, que es triunfador, que es feliz. Si fuiste capaz de eso, seguro, Draco, eres capaz de regresar y tomar el lugar que te corresponde como cabeza de familia, si es lo que quisieras"

Draco asintió.

Molly dejo que la idea se asentará en la cabeza. Después de un par de minutos, Draco tomo la taza de té y le dio un largo sorbo. Molly agregó la frase que sabía que Draco necesitaba escuchar. Y que además no era mentira.

"Estarás bien. Cuando el momento de decidir llegue, sabrás que hacer."

Draco asintió una vez más y se levantó con la taza en la mano y los platos. Molly lo dejó. Era de las primeras cosas que habían acordado. Ella cocinaba, el recogía y lavaba los platos...aunque la primera vez que lo hizo se notaba que en su vida el señorito había lavado un plato.

Ahora lo hizo con naturalidad.

"Por cierto...Blaise ha vuelto a caer"

"¿De verdad? "

"Si. Hoy tenía cara de culpable. Y llegó con mi madre"

"¿De verdad no te molesta?"

"¿Qué se acueste con mi madre? Molly...mi madre es una mujer muy hermosa y a pesar de su máscara de frivola y reina de hielo...es una mujer muy seductora y apasionada. Si ella quiere a alguien en su cama, lo consigue. Asi que no culpo a Blaise. Lo que me molesta...es que no me lo diga"

"De todos modos no es correcto..."

Draco soltó una carcajada.

"No te rías de mi. En fin..."

Continuaron la conversación hasta entrada la noche. Draco le contó sobre los planes que tenía en el negocio y su próximo viaje a NY. Molly regresó al tema de los nietos. Al final, cuando se despidieron, Draco, en un gesto que solo tenía para las dos mujeres pelirrojas Weasley, le dio un abrazo largo y fuerte, tomando fuerzas.

"Molly..."

"¿Si Draco?"

"Gracias"


End file.
